Lily of The Valley
by Corn tall
Summary: Cinta adalah hal kesekian kali yang tak pernah terpikir olehnya. Saat perasaan itu datang ia membuangnya jauh demi dendam dan benci yang merangkulnya dalam kegelapan. Saat ia mulai terlepas dari kegelapan akankah ia menerima cinta dan kesempatan kedua?


**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Lily of The Valley**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Matahari masih bersembunyi dalam pelukan sang cakrawala. Gelap pun menunjukan kekuasaanya. Hitam masih mendominasi langit jajahannya. Dan bulan masih setia menemani dengan cahaya malu-malunya.

Malam telah menunjukkan eksistensinya. Seolah membawa mati keriuhan yang merangkak setiap sang surya menduduki singgasananya. Kesunyian adalah teman sang petang. Hanya desiran angin bergemerisik karena gesekan cabang-cabang pepohonan di hutan Konoha serta si nokturnal yang tetap eksis mengisi keheningan ini. Terdengar suara air menderas di dalam hutan yang berasal dari air terjun yang mengguyurkan airnya dari atas lembah.

Udara berselimut kabut tak menghalangi penglihatan untuk memastikan ada seseorang yang berdiri tegap di bawah guyuran air terjun. Bila dilihat lebih dekat, tampak seorang anak adam sedang membersihkan dirinya. Wajahnya yang dipahat dengan sempurna oleh Yang Mahakuasa menjadi daya tarik yang mampu membuat puluhan wanita bertekuk lutut padanya. Rahangnya kokoh persegi, tulang pipinya tinggi, ketegasan terlukis di wajahnya. Matanya sewarna langit yang kini terlihat di batas horizon, sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang sewarna batu pualam.

Badannya yang ramping namun berisi di beberapa bagian tubuh menambah nilai tambah baginya. Dadanya bidang dan tampak kokoh seperti tebing lembah di belakang pemuda itu. Sang pemuda yang tengah memejamkan matanya terlihat menikmati setiap tetes air yang mengalir melewati lekukan sempurna tubuhnya. Tangannya menekuk menyusurkan jemarinya mengusap rambut yang kini mulai memanjang ke belakang.

Pemuda itu menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, bukan helaan napas lelah melainkan helaan napas yang terdengar err... frustasi? Sasuke Uchiha -nama sang pemuda- dalam sembilan belas tahun hidupnya, mantan buronan yang paling dicari di negara HI merasa frustasi dengan nasibnya yang sudah di goreskan oleh Sang Pencipta.

ooo

 _Terlihat tiga bayangan orang yang terlibat percakapan di salah satu sisi desa tepatnya di gerbang utama Konoha._

 _"Baik, aku akan jujur padamu. Dalam keadaan normal kau akan dipenjara seumur hidup. Tapi satu-satunya alasan kau telah diampuni adalah karena kau telah membantu menghentikan Mugen Tsukuyomi." Seorang pria yang nampak lebih dewasa dibandingkan dengan dua orang lainnya memulai percakapan diantara mereka._

 _"..." Tidak ada jawaban berarti dari lawan bicaranya._

 _"Cobalah untuk tidak lupa. Namun, ini semua berkat Naruto. Maksudku dia adalah pahlawan dalam perang ini. Dan juga, aku memberikan komentar ini sebagai Hokage keenam. Jadi diambil santai saja dan jangan berbuat gila padaku lagi. Kali ini mereka pasti mengincar kepalaku," lanjut sang pria dewasa yang telah di ketahui identitasnya tersebut. Ia adalah Rokudaime Hokage atau yang akrab di sapa Hatake Kakashi -sebelum ia diangkat sebagai hokage keenam menggatikan hokage kelima-._

 _"..."_

 _Tidak tampak pula bahwa satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka akan bersuara juga._

 _"Iya, maaf..." Setelah berdiam diri cukup lama, akhirnya sang pemuda membuka suara._

 _"Kau siap pergi? Tsunade-sama masih mengerjakan tangan buatan dari sel Hokage pertama." Kini sang gadis ikut membuka suara berucap dengan nada yang terdengar getir._

 _Sasuke Uchiha yang mengenakan jubah hitam menoleh kepada Sakura Haruno. Permata hitamnya menyiratkan keseriusan mendalam kepada mata jernih seteduh hutan yang terlihat nanar didepannya._

 _"Aku harus melihatnya sendiri. Bagaimana rupa dunia. Semuanya yang pernah kuabaikan, " Sasuke terdengar serius, "Aku punya perasaan, kini bisa melihat mereka dengan lebih baik. Dan jika melewatkan kesempatan ini, aku tak tahu apa ada kesempatan lain. Ditambah lagi, ada banyak hal yang mengganguku."_

 _Dengan canggung gadis dengan nama yang sama dengan nama bunga yang selalu mekar di musim semi itu menengadah menatap kelamnya mata sewarna batu garnet yang setiap saat selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Mata hijau bening itu melebar mengharap jawaban sang pujaan hati._

 _"Bagaimana jika aku bilang padamu kalau aku ingin ikut?"_

 _Sejenak Sasuke terlihat memejamkan matanya menyembunyikan mata hitamnya yang selalu terlihat menawan. Sebelum membukanya dan melanjutkan kata demi kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan si gadis yang diam-diam telah terpatri namanya jauh di lubuk hatinya yang telah membeku._

 _"Ini jalanku untuk menebus semuanya. Kau tak ada hubungannya dengan dosa-dosaku."_

 _"Tak ada hubungannya dengan dosamu?" Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya begitu sang pujaan menolaknya secara tidak langsung._

 _Kakashi hanya melihat interaksi yang terjadi diantara murid yang begitu disayanginya._

 _ **Tuk!**_

 _"Aku akan segera menemuimu. Terima kasih."_

 _Sesaat Sakura kaget dengan sentuhan ringan di dahinya. Ada sengatan yang merambat dan bercokol di jantung dan perutnya. Sakura tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan hal tak terduga dari Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda yang terkenal dengan sifat dingin dan tidak pedulinya mengetuk dahi lebarnya dengan kedua jarinya -jari telunjuk dan jari tengah- membuat dirinya terkesiap dan tanpa bisa dicegah semburat merah menghiasi pipi ranumnya._

 _Sebelum dia benar-benar tenggelam dalam euforia yang dialaminya, ia mendengar si pemuda mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Sesaat setelah itu, ia kembali menemukan kesadarannya dan tanpa berpikir panjang dia menerjang si pemuda hingga terjerembab ke tanah dan melontarkan kalimat yang membuat pemuda itu dan rokudaime hokage membeku ditempatnya._

ooo

Ia masih mengingat kejadian satu bulan yang lalu dimana ia memutuskan untuk berkelana dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama untuk melihat dunia dari sisi yang berbeda, membuka lembaran baru sebagai bentuk penyesalan akan dosa yang telah ia perbuat di masa lalu. Harapan dan angan yang baru telah tercipta saat ia membayangkan akan melihat dunia dengan cara yang berbeda, menggunakan perasaan yang baru saja ia rasakan. Perasaan hangat yang sedikit demi sedikit meluruhkan hatinya yang telah membeku. Ya, semua terasa sempurna dan menakjubkan sebelum gadis cerewet itu mengacaukan segalanya.

"Hah."

Lagi dan lagi. Sudah puluhan kali helaan napas ia keluarkan. Mungkin saking seringnya ia menghela napas ia jadi berfikir ada yang salah dalam dirinya, maka dari itu ia akan memeriksakan dirinya sendiri begitu menemukan kota tujuan berikutnya.

Hei Uchiha, tidakkah kau ingat bahwa kau membawa seorang dokter dalam perjalananmu?

Udara yang kian menusuk membuat keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya membersihkan diri. Saat ia naik kepermukaan terlihat jelas otot-otot yang dimilikinya begitu menggelitik untuk disentuh. Diusapnya tetes-tetes air yang menyusuri pahatan sempurna dadanya turun ke perut dan menghilang ke balik handuk putih yang melingkupi bagian pinggangnya. Setelah merasa tidak ada lagi tetes air yang menuruni lekuk tubuhnya, ia memakai pakaian bersih yang sudah ia sediakan di dekat sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Begitu selesai ia kembali menuju tempat peristirahatan yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia membersihkan diri, sebuah gua yang lembab beraroma tanah dan hujan yang pekat serta aroma hutan yang tampak mendominasi.

Hal pertama yang ia temui saat memasuki gua adalah warna merah muda yang terlihat mencolok bagi warna di sekitarnya. Dapat ia lihat mantan teman satu timnya sedang terlelap meringkukkan badan seperti anak kucing yang mencari kehangatan.

Didekatinya tubuh yang terlihat ringkih dan lemah itu -walau kenyataannya saat gadis itu sadar ia bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan- Sasuke mulai mencari posisi yang nyaman, berhadapan dengan gadis musim semi itu.

Diperhatikannya lekat-lekat Sakura Haruno, tanpa sadar membawanya mengingat kejadian yang membuat dia terjebak bersama gadis menyebalkan yang juga menjadi tempat bagi hatinya untuk pulang.

ooo

 _Suara tabrakan terdengar ketika Sakura menerjang Sasuke sehingga posisi lelaki itu berada dibawah dengan Sakura berada diatasnya dan menduduki dadanya yang bidang._

 _"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan Saku-"_

 _"DIAM KAU UCHIHA SIALAN!" Dengan seenaknya Sakura memotong ucapan yang akan dilontarkan Sasuke kepadanya._

 _Tatapan marah ia layangkan saat menatap bungsu Uchiha itu. Napasnya tampak begitu berat, dadanya naik turun, wajah memerah menahan amarah serta kepalan tangan yang sengaja ia kepal didepan wajah Sasuke cukup menandakan jika ia marah besar._

 _Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia terlihat sedikit membelalakan matanya melihat si gadis yang biasanya bersikap manis menjadi sedikit agak liar dan apa tadi, Sakura mengumpat dihadapannya? Sasuke mendecih. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak tahu berurusan dengan siapa._

 _"Apa yang kau inginkan Sakura?"_

 _"Kau bertanya apa yang kuinginkan Sasuke-kun? Aku hanya ingin ikut pergi bersamamu. Tidak cukupkah semua perasaan yang telah aku curahkan untukmu?" Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya membuat permata bening yang biasa menampakan sinarnya justru sirna tak berbekas tertutupi oleh kesedihan yang dialami gadis itu._

 _Sasuke menghela napas, mengerti apa akar masalah yang dialami gadis diatasnya ini._

 _"Sakura dengarkan aku, ini semua adalah dosaku. Aku tidak ingin kau atau siapapun menanggung dosaku." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan lembut. "Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan menemuimu kelak begitu aku menyelesaikan perjalanan ini."_

 _Sasuke hendak memegang tangan Sakura di dadanya, namun gadis itu menolak dengan menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dan beranjak turun dari tubuh si pemuda. Dengan memalingkan wajah, Sakura menjawab pernyataan Sasuke._

 _"Jika kau ingin pergi tanpa diriku, pergi saja kau! Aku tidak akan peduli denganmu lagi dan jangan harap aku mau menemuimu untuk-"_

 _"Sakura apa maksudmu?"_

 _"A-aku akan pergi menjauh dari Konoha, meninggalkan semua yang ada disini dan pindah ke desa lain. Suna misalkan." Sakura tersenyum getir melanjutkan, "Dan saat aku pindah ke Suna, apabila ada yang melamarku maka aku akan menerimanya baik itu rakyat biasa atau Kazekage sekalipun dan aku akan melupakan perasaanku untukmu Sasuke-kun dan memulai kehidupan yang baru tanpa dirimu." Sakura menyunggingkan senyum ironi pada Sasuke._

 _Sasuke diam seketika mendengar penuturan Sakura. Dia tak menyangka Sakura akan berkata seperti itu. Ini pasti salah. Sakura tidak benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya kan?_

 _Rokudaime yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan kedua mantan muridnya menghela napas pelan, sampai kapan mereka akan seperti ini terus. Haruskah ia turun tangan untuk menengahi keduanya?_

 _"Sakura kau tidak serius dengan apa yang kau ucapkan bukan?" Rokudaime menanyakan apa yang sama dengan Sasuke pikirkan._

 _"Rokudaime-sama apakah aku terlihat sedang bermain-main?"  
Kakashi dan Sasuke benar-benar terkejut dengan jawaban Sakura. Terlebih Sasuke, dia tidak bisa membayangkan Sakuranya bersama pria lain apalagi dengan Kazekage, rivalnya dulu saat ujian chunin. Memikirkannya saja membuat Sasuke mendidih. Jika itu sampai terjadi ia tidak akan segan membumihanguskan kantor sang Kazekage beserta isinya menggunakan amaterasunya. Gadis merah muda itu benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran._

 _"Ja nee, Sasuke-kun. Kuharap kita tidak bertemu lagi." Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan yang pecah berkeping-keping._

 _Hancur sudah pertahanannya, ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Namun ia merasakan kesadarannya tiba-tiba hilang. Sebelum kesadaraannya hilang semua, ia masih bisa mendengar kata-kata pujaan hatinya. Laki-laki yang akan selalu mendiami hatinya._

 _"Dasar menyebalkan."_

ooo

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum miris apabila mengingat kejadian saat itu. Dia sedang terbawa emosi dan langsung membawa gadisnya pergi bersamanya saat itu juga. Dia masih ingat ekspresi Kakashi yang menurutnya menyebalkan, belum lagi si bodoh Naruto yang melihatnya membawa Sakura pergi malah mengikutinya. Beruntung Sasuke memiliki _Rinnegan_ sehingga ia tidak perlu bersusah payah pindah dimensi untuk menghindari makhluk kuning itu. Belum lagi begitu Sakura sadar, gadis menyebalkan itu malah menangis dan berkata bahwa apa yang diucapkannya hanyalah kebohongan belaka, dia tidak akan benar-benar sanggup melupakan Sasuke yang telah mengisi seluruh hatinya. Dan Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura datar dan menatapnya dengan _onyx_ berkilat tajam yang justru dibalas dengan mata bulat polos berkaca-kaca yang menggemaskan.

Sebenarnya ada hal yang membuat Sasuke enggan membawa Sakura ikut dalam penembusan dosanya ini. Bukan karena ia tidak nyaman saat gadis itu berada didekatnya. Bukan pula ia tidak ingin ditemani dengan gadisnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin membebani gadis itu. Perjalanannya untuk melihat dunia. Penebusan dosanya di masa lampau. Keinginannya untuk melihat dunia dari sisi yang berbeda. Semua itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Bukan berarti Sakura tidak memiliki arti. Ia hanya merasa gadis itu terlalu baik untuk bersamanya yang penuh dosa. Ia merasa Sakura itu adalah cahaya terang dan tidak pantas berada dalam kegelapan. Tapi pada akhirnya, kegelapan tidak akan berakhir jika tidak ada cahaya kan?

Selain itu, ada alasan lain kenapa ia enggan pergi dengan Sakura. Ia tentu saja senang jika bisa pergi berdua dengan Sakuranya, tapi bukan di situasi seperti ini. Sakura selalu memberi sengatan-sengatan di dalam tubuhnya. Entah apa itu, Sasuke tak mengerti. Tapi ada rasa hangat saat ia bersamanya. Ada pula debaran aneh setiap ia melihat senyumannya. Ada juga saat-saat sengatan aneh seperti sesuatu bergerak di dalam dirinya saat melihat gadis itu.

Uchiha terakhir itu kembali menghembuskan napasnya sebelum mengamati wajah Sakura. Ditatapnya paras cantik gadis manis di depannya. Mata hutannya terpejam menyembuyikan kilau hijau bening menyenangkan. Tulang hidungnya kecil tetapi tajam. Pipinya yang sedikit berisi membuat senyum gadis ini tampak sangat manis. Dan bibirnya. Bibirnya penuh dan berwarna merah muda mengkilat.

Rasa ini hadir lagi saat menatap bibirnya. Aneh, dan tidak nyaman. Sasuke menghela napas lagi dan bergerak untuk duduk di samping Sakura. Sasuke kembali mengamati Sakura yang tengah berbaring memunggunginya. Rambutnya yang sudah lebih panjang kini tersebar di atas tas punggung yang dijadikan sebagai alas bantal. Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menempel di leher Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura dengan suara yang parau. Sakura langsung berbalik dan matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Sialnya Sasuke lupa ia seorang ninja. Sakura tentu saja sensitif dengan gerakan kecil. Satu fakta lagi tentang Sasuke dan Sakura, bahwa kadang logika Sasuke sedikit tidak bekerja jika Sakura bersamanya.

"Apakah aku mengganggu tidurmu?" Dielusnya kepala berwarna unik itu.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedikit bingung. Ya ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke sekarang lembut sekali padanya. Apa ada siluman yang merasuki tubuh Sasuke di hutan tadi? Sakura mengenyahkan pikiran konyolnya.

Sasuke sudah cukup menutupi-nutupi perasaannya. Kali ini biar ia menunjukkannya. Biarkan ia membalasnya. Setelah semua yang gadis ini berikan, rasanya bahkan cintanya pun tidak akan pernah cukup. Tapi Sasuke akan terus berusaha membalas semuanya.

"Sakura," Sasuke memanggil gadis itu.

"Hmm?"

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura pikir Sasuke akan menepuk dahinya lagi. Tapi semua pikirannya salah. Sasuke menarik kepalanya dan menyatukan kening mereka.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sasuke sembari tersenyum damai.

Akhirnya ia benar-benar telah menemukan kedamaian setelah semua yang terjadi.

Pipi Sakura memerah. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa hari ini Sasuke berbeda. Ia menahan napas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Bodoh, sejak kecil ia menginginkan kedekatan ini. Tapi saat ini, rasanya ia ingin menguburkan wajahnya di atas tas yang berubah fungsi sebagai bantal.

Sasuke menaikkan dagunya, membuat Sakura mau tak mau menatap mata hitam Sasuke. Seperti matanya adalah lubang hitam tanpa batas, Sakura tersedot kedalamnya. Ia diam tak bergerak. Mereka saling tatap dan seakan tidak ada hal lagi yang lebih penting daripada kedekatan keduanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti jarak keduanya sirna seiring bibir keduanya bertautan. Benteng kokoh yang selalu dipasang Sasuke kini telah runtuh. Luka, benci dan dendam kini telah menghilang digantikan oleh cinta yang kini telah berhembus keduanya. Kecupan demi kecupan berangsur lembut dan semakin dalam. Membawa dua perasaan yang dulu menjauh kini mendekat dan menyatu penuh hingga tidak akan ada jarak lagi yang akan memisahkan mereka.

Sasuke Uchiha dalam sembilan belas tahun hidupnya, mantan buronan senegara HI merasa kesalahan terbesar sekaligus terindah adalah mengizinkan Sakuranya untuk berkelana bersama dirinya.

Hah... jangan lupa ingatkan Sasuke setelah ini agar mencari kuil terdekat untuk melangsungkan pernikahannya, sebelum mereka kembali pulang ke Konoha bertiga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

Catatan :  
\- Ingat ketika Itachi akan pergi menghilang saat ia menjadi edo tensei. Ia menarik kepala Sasuke karena ia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke menjauh. Nah Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama disini untuk membuat Sakura bersamanya.  
\- Lily of The Valley adalah nama bunga dengan filosofi kembalinya kebahagiaan. Ini menggambarkan kebahagiaan Sasuke telah kmbali lewat Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Regards:

Kumpulan orang gak waras yang ingin menulis.

Salam suter semuanya.

 **Corn Tall**


End file.
